


Q的布洛菲事件報告

by Katherinep



Series: Q After SPECTRE [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinep/pseuds/Katherinep
Summary: 失魂落魄的Q不小心交出錯誤的報告，M表現出他是如何體貼的一位好老闆。
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Series: Q After SPECTRE [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/352496
Kudos: 4





	Q的布洛菲事件報告

1

雖然C已經在名譽掃地的狀況下退場了，他當初硬是帶進00部門的某些新政策，卻還沒有正式廢棄，身為公務員，大家也只好將就著照做。其中一個政策就是辦公室無紙化。這樣做的確有個明顯的好處：大家桌上的公文山都變矮了一點，桌子也比較好整理；然而取而代之的是暴增的加密電子郵件與附加檔案，這讓M覺得很頭痛。他的眼睛已經有點老花問題了，老是盯著螢幕看很吃不消；他想像得到，其他部門差不多年紀的主管也都有相同困擾，他們可能會把報告列印出來，甚至乾脆把檔案轉移到從民間公司買來的電子紙閱讀器上面——後面這種做法嚴格說來不合法規，因為那些東西不是官方規格品，誰知道製造過程裡有沒有問題？他自己不會這樣做。但是如果把報告列印出來看，那就沒有省到紙了吧？而且更糟的是，他看完以後為了保密緣故，必須把紙本銷毀，往上送的還是電子版本，下一個主管如果也老花了，一樣要把報告列印出來，然後再銷毀⋯⋯這樣簡直是加強浪費吧？

不過C當初提出的某些說法，好像也不能說錯（不因人廢言是M的紳士美德）。「紙本存檔又笨重又佔空間，也不見得持久，電子檔案幾乎不佔空間，又方便備份。紙本遲早該淘汰啦。」也許是應該督促研發部門，早點做出方便他們使用的安全電子書閱讀器了。

想歸想，現在他還是只能把報告印出來看，保護他容易疲倦的眼睛。

現在他手上拿著的是Q的布洛菲事件報告。照理說，身為軍需處主管的Q只要負責證物分析就好，但這次事件牽連太廣，從頭到尾參與的人又太少，他們這幾個位於事件核心的人，都做了很多原本業務以外的事情——好比說，Q本來可不負責判讀外文情報，更不用說是直接去拿外勤幹員交接的證物了。在這種狀況下，他們全都得像正常外勤幹員一樣，交出盡可能詳細的任務報告，包括他們在事件中曾採取過的行動與應變措施、蒐集到的情報、還有對於涉案人的第一手觀察——就算只是直覺也可以提一下。其實最重要的應該是龐德與史旺醫師的觀點，在布洛菲落網之前，他們就已經跟他有過接觸了，看到的應該是最真實的布洛菲⋯⋯可惜的是，現在M手上只有一個錄音檔跟一個證物盒。龐德還算有良心，在失聯以前至少還寄了他跟史旺的口頭報告回來，但M聽完以後還有更多想問的問題，要是他們就在他眼前多好啊？

現在M很肯定，那時候讓他們兩個就這樣走開，是因為他工作過度腦子不清醒了，外加婦人之仁作祟。龐德已經有點年紀了，身心都很疲倦，而且跟M不同，完全不是坐辦公室的料；M多少覺得，他跟著瑪德琳離開，算是個很不錯的收場。以後不必再收拾007完成任務過程中造成的嚴重附帶損害，更是個棒透了的紅利。

可是在他目送情侶離去的浪漫場面時，他忘了（或者有意無意忽略）身為M最應該放在心上的事情：這些00情報員要是沒有殉職，退休後就是個會走路的國安漏洞。龐德的腦袋裡都是機密。按照正式程序，他辦理退休以後也應該像假釋的犯人一樣，定期向管理人員回報，要有人負責監視並確保他的安全。但是龐德這傢伙當然不可能乖乖辦什麼退休手續，更不用說是定期報到、忍受監視了。

他會用上他所有的經驗與技術，立刻人間蒸發。

對，他是帶著一個女人。理論上兩個人一起搞失蹤，會變得比較困難，不過那女人過去曾經靠自己一個人躲過一整個組織的追蹤監視——一直到龐德把她掀出來為止。

他一睡醒就知道自己搞砸了。雖然他暫時還把龐德列為休假中，但再過一個星期，所有人都會知道這小子跑了，應該是一去不回——如果他再回來，求上帝拯救大家吧。

不過讓他有點吃驚的是，龐德居然真的有再回來過一次。Q沒把這件事情留下書面紀錄，而是選擇在他辦公室裡口頭報告。

「他是來『偷車』的。他『偷』走了那台重組過的Aston Martin DB5。」在這次事件裡連續加班一星期的Q，雖然事後有兩天沒來上班，看起來元氣卻還沒恢復。

「他是用偷的啊。所以你沒有見到他本人囉？」M的直覺是不相信。光為了一輛車就跑回Q的地盤？

「沒有。」

「那麼⋯⋯他有沒有透過其他方式，留個字條什麼的，再交代些別的事情？」

「沒有。」Q挺直了身體回答。

就是這點露了餡。

也許是長期在電腦前面工作的緣故，Q的站姿跟坐姿總是有種奇怪的歪斜鬆垮。他如果有哪個時候站得特別挺，肯定是在緊張，或者想掩飾什麼事情。

「他來『偷車』的時候，沒提到任何跟布洛菲案有關的事情，對吧？」

Q僵住了。這個問題的問法，讓他不能點頭也不能搖頭。M根本就是一口咬定他一定有見到龐德本人。

「就算你目擊了卻沒有阻止，我也不會怪你。只是如果我們的車庫連續被同一個人偷兩次，傳出去會很不好聽。幸好前一次偷車事件還沒有正式歸檔，現在我們就改變說詞：當時我們已經知道00部門遭人竊聽，為了防備內賊，才對外假稱那輛DB10要配給009，只是不知為何被007開走。其實我們本來就預定要讓007用那輛車了。」M這麼說道。這樣處理，對誰都不會有傷害。

Q望著他，那張憔悴的臉突然慢慢放鬆了。他低下頭去，從鼻子裡發出一個又像笑又像輕嘆的聲音。「我有見到他，不過⋯⋯真的都沒提到布洛菲案的事。對他來說，這一切都已經結束了。」

「所以，他只是來道別的？」M只是隨口說說，然而看到Q頓了好幾秒無法回答，他猛然警覺到，他問太多了。

「是。」Q又站得直挺挺的，而且還用力點頭。

M低下頭去，擺出一副準備忙其他公務的樣子。「所以關於車子的事，你就照我說的那樣處理。不過你幫忙重新設計一下保全系統吧，讓他隨隨便便就闖進來實在不行。」

「關於這個，我建議以後嚴格執行出入任何一道門都要刷卡的政策。而且還要把007認識的每個門口警衛都調走。他沒有靠解碼技術駭進系統的能耐，每一次他能夠進得來，都是靠他的人際關係技巧，還有靠我們這些正職員工的疏忽。以後這種事情不會再有了。絕對不會。」

那冰冷的語氣讓M忍不住抬頭看了一眼，但是Q已經轉身往外走了，M沒看見他的表情，只看到他打開門的背影。沒有抓著門把的那隻手，握成一個緊到發抖的拳頭。

現在一想到Q，M就覺得有點擔心。布洛菲事件之後，Q就一直沒有恢復常態。當然，這有可能是某種PTSD——在事件結束以前，Q就跟他坦白過，他在奧地利差點被兩個一看就知道是打手的貨色抓住，這可能會喚醒上次綁架事件對Q造成的創傷。但如果聽從直覺，M就會認為，事情的關鍵在於龐德的離開。

他不知道Q跟龐德私底下的關係到底有多密切。當然，Q常常給龐德許多縱容方便，不過基本上00部門幾乎每一個人都給龐德特別多好處，所以這無法證明什麼。曼尼潘妮也跟龐德很親近，但龐德離開她似乎只是有點感傷，沒有像Q這麼委靡不振，簡直像是⋯⋯像是⋯⋯

像是失戀一樣。

不管他們實際上到底發展到什麼地步，Q基本上就是失戀的反應啊。

M內心的感受，頓時變得很複雜。

可是現在是上班時間。M揉揉眼睛，決定專注於報告之上。

第一部分是Q在那一星期時間裡的行動流水帳，很清楚，也有外部紀錄可對照，所以他大致看過就算。

問題出在接下來的第二部分，對於布洛菲早年資料的綜合評估。M只讀了一段，就發現一定得退回重寫，但基於好奇心，他還是全部讀完了。首先，他發現他的直覺沒有錯，Q果然是失戀了。其次，憑良心說，這份報告其實很有見地，只是有時遣詞用字隨便了點（這麼說還真輕描淡寫）。Q是怎麼了？

2

（以下為原文照錄，某些機密資訊已經隱藏。）

第二節 布洛菲的早年生活資料分析

如前所述，因為曼尼潘妮探員早先不聽我勸，不學德語，結果就麻煩了。她光靠網路翻譯看德文資料追查線索無法深入，又因為那匹種馬的告誡不敢隨便找個懂德文的人幫忙，就把繼續追查奧柏豪森父子相關資料的責任丟到我頭上，害我忙上加忙。但在此我也必須承認，我他媽的犯了個錯，把奧柏豪瑟父子的資料全部挖出來以後，居然堅信那對父子真的已經在雪崩時雙雙嗝屁了，因此過早中止調查，一直到我跑去奧地利見那麻煩精，拿到那枚超髒的戒指以後才發現我搞錯了，媽的！不管我平常工作表現多亮麗，每次跟他有關係的時候就會出包！他根本就是掃把星！

不過我先前挖出來的奧柏豪瑟父子全記錄，倒也不是沒有用，至少有助於解釋布洛菲的行為與心態，或許可以用來軟化他目前這種不開口不合作的態度。

如本報告末尾附件所述，法蘭茲・奧柏豪瑟，又名恩斯特・史塔夫洛・布洛菲，出生於1961年＊月＊日，與掃把星相差七歲之多，一個幾乎成年的年輕男子跟一個小孩實在沒什麼共通點，所以如果他們彼此互動冷漠也沒什麼好奇怪的。然而布洛菲對掃把詹不只是冷淡，根據他本人的說法，他恨掃把詹。一個小孩子為什麼激起這麼大憎恨？我看過他童年的照片，外表像個金髮碧眼的小天使，不過表情陰沉，態度肯定不可愛，但是他才剛失去父母啊，不能怪他吧。因為現在不可能把那隻脫韁野馬拖回來，問他小時候到底怎麼對待人家的，我只好繼續挖掘布洛菲的童年，看看能不能找出什麼蛛絲馬跡。

布洛菲使用的是他母親的姓氏，除了方便以外，他顯然對母親還頗有感情。然而布洛菲女士在兒子不到六歲的時候，就與老奧柏豪瑟離婚了，後來三年與兒子見面次數稀少。可能原因在於奧柏豪瑟夫妻離婚後，老奧柏豪瑟就突然從維也納大老遠搬到因斯布魯克去，聲稱要讓身心脆弱的兒子多接觸自然。布洛菲女士對親友抱怨，離婚主因是老奧柏豪瑟喜怒無常，他上一秒鐘還和藹可親，下一秒就會因為雞毛蒜皮小事翻臉，大吼大叫，或者相反地冷若冰霜。儘管他不曾真正動手毆打妻子，布洛菲女士卻經常覺得受到威脅。甚至在離婚後，她到因斯布魯克探望兒子時，也還覺得前夫不友善的態度讓她害怕。如果不是布洛菲女士太敏感膽小，就是老奧柏豪瑟深諳恐嚇技巧。我懷疑是後者，而且小法蘭茲可能從父親身上學全了每一招。

除了前妻以外，其他人對於漢斯・奧柏豪瑟的評語都是極端冷靜，充滿老派紳士風範，似乎能夠應付任何突發狀況。掃把詹說他就像第二個父親，讓他十分景仰。唯一不協調的事情是，老奧柏豪瑟的幾位軍中同袍不喜歡他，認為他不是冷靜，而是冷酷。現在想想，掃把詹也是個無情的傢伙嘛。多少女人男人被他利用過就丟？只能說是他從小就選錯模仿對象了。

布洛菲女士在1970年初再婚，嫁給頗為富有的＊＊＊＊先生。一般來說，再婚只會造成親子之間進一步的疏遠，然而布洛菲女士反而在這個時候告上法庭，聲稱老奧柏豪瑟是失職的父親，虐待法蘭茲，要求討回法蘭茲的監護權。結果布洛菲女士並沒有成功，警方的調查結果無法證明真有此事。實際上，警方的報告裡顯示，奧柏豪瑟被視為社區裡的楷模；他積極參與社區內的種種公共事務，還幫忙訓練當地學校的童軍團。我拼命查，還是沒查到他有什麼醜聞，遺憾。

從我查過的醫院資料來看，老奧柏豪瑟如果真有虐待小孩，肯定就像對付前妻時一樣，手法非常節制——沒有任何記錄顯示法蘭茲有受過任何需要送急診室的傷，學校醫務室或輔導室也不曾有任何可疑傷害的相關記錄。至於精神虐待，當然很難證明。幼稚園大合照裡的小法蘭茲是個笑咪咪的孩子，但到了小學一年級，他的笑容就消失了——不過父母離婚又搬家到國家另一頭的另一個城市裡，小孩子會變得不開心也很正常，很難歸咎到父親身上。然而有一件事情不太對勁。搬到因斯布魯克一年之後，小法蘭茲有一段艱辛時期，他在學校的表現突然變得很不穩定：注意力不集中、無法控制脾氣等等。搬家已經一年了，所以這不像是搬家後遺症。一回他跟同學起衝突拳腳相向以後，校方通知老奧柏豪瑟，老奧柏豪瑟面對此事的態度意外地冷靜，很實事求是。他認為兒子之所以突然發生情緒問題，是因為他習慣的保姆離職了。他懷疑那位太過親切的女士，慣壞了他個性有點脆弱的兒子。但他會試著說服她回來——如果這樣做有幫助的話——或者努力找個更好的保姆。又過了幾個月，就是布洛菲女士企圖控告老奧柏豪瑟了，結果卻查無實據，不了了之。在這過程中，曾有社工與兒童心理專家分別與奧柏豪瑟父子洽談過，也沒查出什麼東西來，他們只知道離婚確實讓小法蘭茲很傷心。久久能見到母親幾天固然高興，但母親離開後，他心裡似乎更加難受；不但如此，爸爸發現他心情不好，也會跟著不開心。他會努力當個堅強的好孩子，讓爸爸高興一點。但是沒有，爸爸沒有打他，爸爸怎麼可能傷害他！爸爸是世界上最愛他最疼他的人！

如果有什麼可疑的地方，我會說在那些面談紀錄裡，小法蘭茲對父親的描述太過正面了。而且我很想知道，法蘭茲的父親不開心是哪種不開心？是不忍心看到兒子傷心，還是不開心兒子對前妻還有感情？法蘭茲又是做了些什麼，讓爸爸高興一點？不過當然啦，我算老幾，我怎麼敢懷疑專業人士的判斷？喔，不過我現在就是在表示我的懷疑呢。這些專業人士都覺得小法蘭茲極端依賴父親，但他們認為這很正常，離婚、搬家等等。也許這不算虐待，只是心機重而已，我們不能因為一個爸爸心機重就剝奪他的親權吧。

母親過世（死於車禍）以後，小法蘭茲再也沒有情緒爆衝的紀錄。從五年級以後，他的成績就一直維持頂尖，性格大概也不脆弱了。大部分的師長評語就是他很優秀，個性內向，朋友不多。法蘭茲可以說是史上表情最少的少年，他大部分的照片裡都是同樣一副漠然的表情，他父親至少還會假笑一下。然後到了關鍵的那一年，十二歲的孤兒詹姆士出現在他父親的視野裡。法蘭茲已經幾乎成年了，實際上他正在讀大學，然而他還是沒什麼親近朋友，而且會做一件對於大學生來說很不尋常的事情：每個星期打電話給父親，除此之外還會與父親書信往返，除了報告自身學習狀況以外，也會談點「正事」——法蘭茲的商業才能此時已經展露頭角了，他甚至會幫助父親投資。（惡魔黨組織可以這麼龐大，我想至少他們的金流管理還滿值得學習的。）但是這傢伙黏爸爸有沒有限度啊？每個星期打電話？搞不好老奧柏豪瑟就是被黏到煩了，才刻意跟外來的小鬼親熱給兒子看，叫法蘭茲「堅強一點」。所以法蘭茲就仿效爸爸的作風，冷靜地規劃了兩年，然後趁著雪崩的時候讓爸爸跟自己的身份完全消失。

雪崩發生之前，掃把星詹姆士本來要離開寄宿學校，去跟那對詭異的父子會合，共度假期。我無法理解的是，布洛菲既然口口聲聲說討厭詹姆士，為什麼沒有稍微忍一下，等詹姆士來了再一次埋掉一雙？唯一說得過去的理由是，比起那個小鬼，他更恨「移情別戀」的爸爸。或者，甚至有可能是他不忍心殺死那小鬼。這點非常耐人尋味。好吧，我本來懷疑奧柏豪瑟父子有實質上的亂倫關係。然而除非我們派到奧地利的實地訪查員挖到什麼新東西，否則就我目前蒐集到的資料來看，我完全無法把這個罪名按到老奧柏豪瑟頭上。這對父子就算有某種近乎亂倫的關係，也是精神上的，而且說不定只是單方面的。我只看到一個對父親過度依附、跟其他人卻缺乏連結的兒子。根據我挖到的照片，奧柏豪瑟父子葬禮上的出席者年齡層偏高；缺乏年輕人的事實，更印證了法蘭茲缺乏同齡友人。搞不好他只能跟貓建立關係。他可以用布洛菲的身分行走天下這麼久，除了他技巧高明以外，更有可能是因為根本沒多少人把法蘭茲・奧柏豪瑟放在心上吧，這傢伙真可悲。

此外，他成立惡魔黨這麼大一個組織，除了享受在幕後控制全世界的樂趣以外，另一大目的就是監視當年他莫名其妙放過的孤兒，並且繼續莫名其妙地放過他——只讓他身邊死屍遍地。當然，跟這掃把星交手過的那些傢伙，雖然名義上都是惡魔黨的下游分支，卻不是布洛菲能夠隨時遙控的對象，所以嚴格說來，布洛菲並不真正知道龐德居然每次都能從這些人手底逃出生天；而現在我們也沒可能做個實驗，試試看如果龐德快嗝屁、布洛菲又知情的時候，他會不會出手救這個他「最恨」的小鬼。（天啊，我真希望有人批准我做這種實驗。）所以理論上，我們可以說他並不是刻意放過龐德，只是還沒輪到收拾他而已。但我懷疑不只是這樣。

首先，根據龐德的報告，布洛菲恐嚇說要用精密儀器讓他變成白痴、認不出人臉等等，聲稱要讓他在肉身死去以前，就先在精神上死掉。可是從結果來看，掃把詹雖然被戳了兩個洞，卻什麼事也沒有——真他媽的讓我太失望了——是因為布洛菲的機器太爛，根本沒有達成效果嗎？或者冷血掃把星的身體構造跟其他地球人不同？我認為都不是。我懷疑布洛菲講的話根本是在唬人，就像當年他父親對他母親（或任何人）都沒動粗，只是精神恐嚇而已。但是，如果我給詹的那支爆炸錶沒適時爆炸的話，據說下一步就是要戳詹的眼睛了。無論如何那一定會造成至少失明的傷害。死亡呢？不一定。我仍然不認為布洛菲是真心想殺死他。如果他想這麼做，應該早就有無數次機會了。從他得意洋洋的宣言裡（「我是你所有痛苦的源頭」之類耍帥的屁話），我認為他的最終目的還是在於折磨龐德，而不是殺他。道理很簡單：如果他死了，就不能折磨他了。

仔細考慮其中的不一致之處，讓人覺得很錯愕。如果說真有什麼人蓄意折磨過布洛菲，讓他失望，那只可能是他父親。不可能是掃把詹，不只是因為詹那時還小，也因為詹大部分時候都還待在寄宿學校，根本不太可能影響法蘭茲。所以，法蘭茲／布洛菲殺死了父親。但事後他並沒有得到解脫，反而繼續執著於這件事，執著於意外夾進他們父子關係的外人，詹姆士・龐德。布洛菲弒父又改名，明明是為了擺脫父子關係，然而後續的發展卻顯示，他還是矛盾地緊抓著親手斬斷的父子關係不放；龐德的實質存在，就是那種關係的最後一個證明，所以他對龐德才有那麼強烈的執念。也許其中有某種移情作用：雖然龐德年紀比他小，算是他的「弟弟」，他卻不由自主地把龐德當成了又愛又恨、想殺死又不想殺死的父親。

所以我猜想，對於弒父這件事，布洛菲內心深處還是有那麼一丁點的悔意。不管要瓦解他的心防或者企圖操縱他，這個心結都是個很好的突破點。當然啦，讓那掃把星親自來對付他可能更好，不過那傢伙紀律這麼差，我們不可能要他了。我不建議我們回收前007，詹姆士・龐德，他最好開那台DB5去填海吧。

3

Q毫無疑心地被叫進辦公室。M要他坐下來，再把那份報告推過去——當然，直接打開到第二部分了。Q不安地瞥了他一眼，才開始讀——然後，M就看到他整個人坐直了，頭卻遲遲抬不起來。

不過他還是可以看到，在那叢黑髮下面的耳朵也紅通通的。

「當然，這份報告要請你修改一下。不過我有點在意，為什麼會發生這種事呢？」

Q頓了好幾秒沒開口。M開始數，一，二，三⋯⋯等到他數到十八的時候，Q終於迸出話來。「我弄錯檔案了。」M嘆了口氣。當然啦，不然呢。不過Q還沒講完：「我⋯⋯要交綜合報告以前，都會先寫個草稿，每一章各開一個檔案。草稿的語氣會很隨便，我一邊寫，一邊假裝我就是交這種東西出去，這樣做還⋯⋯滿紓壓的。通常我會記得——我一直都記得要交改過的檔案出去，然後把草稿刪除。不知怎麼的這次弄反了。」Q眉頭一皺，意識到他做了什麼：把已經改好的「乾淨版」報告檔案砍掉了，這下子他得重新改一遍！ 

M忍著沒有笑。「除了措辭不太謹慎以外，報告的第二部分其實挺有意思的。但我不記得你有心理學學位？」

「呃，其實沒有。還沒有。但是⋯⋯我做了點自我檢討。我想我每次的失敗，都不是敗在技術上，而是對他人心態理解不夠。所以我有空就進修那方面的課。」

M想起過去瀏覽過Q的人事資料。其實他自己對心理諮商有很多第一手經驗吧。但是那些心理學課程，似乎還是無法阻止Q在詭異的時候講起冷笑話。

「在職進修挺辛苦的。不過有辦法的話，還是拿個學位吧，說不定以後用得著。你可以出去了。請盡快交新的完整報告給我。」

年輕人出去了。

M拿起那份問題報告，多想了兩分鐘以後，才決定撕下報告沒有問題的第一部分，然後才按鈴請曼尼潘妮進來。

「長官？」曼尼潘妮挑起眉毛。

M把第一部分被撕掉、第二部分就在第一頁的剩餘報告推出去。「請妳把這份報告碎掉吧。」

「是。」曼尼潘妮拿起報告就往外走，M又追加了一句：「雖然它很有趣，碎掉可惜。」

「長官？」曼尼潘妮疑惑地轉頭。

「沒事。」

辦公室的門再度闔上。

現在他要祈禱曼尼潘妮能夠先發揮她的好奇心，再發揮她的慈悲心，不要用她知道的資訊來糗那可憐的軍需官，而是幫他一把。這樣應該不算管太多吧。

M嘆了一口氣，準備開始讀下一份報告。


End file.
